Profesía Vampirica Renesmee Jacob Vs Nahuel
by Germanene
Summary: ¿Qué harías si el destino te asignara al amor de tu vida?, ¿Y si encuentras al único chico que es igual a ti, pero esto implica desencadenar la batalla vampírica mas importante de toda la eternidad? Nessie deberá escojer... Jacob Vs. Nahuel


Los personajes que se mencionan en éste fic, son tomados de la obra literaria "La Saga de Crepúsculo" de Stephenie Meyer y otros personajes creados por mi.

Prologo...  
**¿Qué harías si el destino te asignara al amor de tu vida?, ¿Y si encuentras al único chico que es igual a ti, pero esto implica desencadenar ****la batalla vampírica mas importante de toda la eternidad?**

**Una Nessie adolescente...  
Un amor impuesto por el destino...  
Un Nahuel mejorado...  
Una Profecía Vampírica**

El viento frío proveniente del occidente agitaba las verdes hojas del bosque, la luna llena  
brillaba en su máximo esplendor y el silencio apadrinaba la noche entera.  
Constanza estaba sola, acurrucada y recargada sobre un roble gigante, los llantos  
inundaban el ambiente a tres kilómetros a la redonda, era la última noche que pasaría  
entre aquellos árboles que la vieron crecer, en cuanto saliera el sol, tendría que marchar  
a tierras grises para ser tomada por esposa por un joven de piel cobriza que no conocía  
ni su nombre.

Crac… Constanza levantó inmediatamente la mirada y observó a su alrededor atenta,  
agudizó el oído pero lo único que lograba escuchar era el lejano canto de los búhos y el  
aterrador propio de los grillos, pero nada más, Crac…crac…crac… No, esta vez  
Constanza no se lo había imaginado, -¿quién anda allí?, ¡soy Constanza hija de Tuhuel,  
primero en su nombre!- gritó la joven levantando la voz e irguiéndose centímetro a  
centímetro, algo se movía y se acercaba frente a ella, trató de agudizar su vista sin  
mucho éxito, la silueta de un hombre se dibujaba a contra luz de la luna, era alto y  
fornido, como jamás había visto uno en su vida, era tan parecido a los dibujos de los  
dioses que se encontraban en las grutas de las montañas frías, -no te aterres mi bella  
dama, déjame presentarme ante ti, mi nombre es Johan, primero en mi nombre y los  
dioses me han enviado para calmar tu llanto-, cantó el hombre que se encontraba frente  
a ella con una voz tenor, -¡dioses!, ¡eres un ángel!-, exclamó Constanza al ver por fin la  
belleza del hombre llamado Johan, era alto y fornido, sin duda, pero su mayor cualidad  
era la pálida y casi fosforescente piel color blanco que adornaba cada centímetro de su  
piel, se movía con una gracia y elegancia propias de una pantera, el rostro era alargado  
y una gruesas cejas adornaban su exquisito semblante, estaba completamente desnudo,  
-es lo que soy, bella Constanza, y vengo aquí para ser tuyo-, contestó su ángel, el  
hombre se acercó y la miró directamente a los ojos, ella pudo apreciar el dulce rojizo en  
los ojos de su ahora amado y se sumergió a sus brazos, ella simplemente no podía dejar  
de verlo a los ojos, se sentía deslumbrada, sus brazos eran fríos como la nieve de las  
montañas pero a la vez tan acogedores, tan suaves, tan duros, la acostó en el suelo,  
sobre las hojas secas y crujientes y comenzó a olerle el cuello y posó su mano derecha  
en su corazón, -¡oh!, el bello canto de la vida, luchando por palpitar, trabajando  
incansablemente para sentir, para ver, para oler, para oír, para… saborear-, le susurró su  
ángel al oído logrando estremecer cada poro de su cuerpo, el viento silbaba a su  
alrededor frío y cortante, Constanza titiritaba en la oscuridad, él la tomo con delicadeza  
y Constanza se unió a la danza del placer, con los ojos fijos en las azules estrellas sentía  
su corazón latir a ritmos estrafalarios, volteó a ver el rostro de su amado pero lo que  
encontró en él la hizo exaltarse, el rostro de su ángel salvador estaba congestionado,  
sufría, ella lo sabía, en un repentino movimiento brusco, él apretó sus caderas hundiendo  
sus dedos en su piel provocándole un fuerte dolor, le acababa de fracturar el ilion, ella  
aulló de dolor, sintió un tirón hacia adelante y un segundo después se encontraba sola  
en el bosque, como hacía unos minutos atrás, sólo que ésta vez lloraba con más fuerza  
a causa del dolor y con la semilla del demonio en su interior...


End file.
